


My Dear Edward

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [74]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “My Dear Edward,I am most aggrieved to hear that you were wounded, but I am relieved that you are away from the front. I worry for you constantly and the thought that you may be killed at any moment fills me with dread. I long to be back with you, together as we used to be.Yours always,M.”





	My Dear Edward

“My Dear Edward,   
I am most aggrieved to hear that you were wounded, but I am relieved that you are away from the front. I worry for you constantly and the thought that you may be killed at any moment fills me with dread. I long to be back with you, together as we used to be.   
Yours always,   
M.” 

Thomas stopped reading.   
“Who’s M?”   
Edward noted the hint of jealousy.   
“A friend, from Oxford.”   
“Sounds like a very close friend.”   
Edward touched Thomas’ knee.   
“Sometimes, one requires the comfort of more than one ‘friend.’” 

Thomas’ lips met Edward’s softly.


End file.
